


now...I see

by The_inconsequential



Series: humans are space orcs/i'm going to put random things here [1]
Category: humans are space orcs - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humans are space orcs, I was blind, they looked peaceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_inconsequential/pseuds/The_inconsequential
Summary: years after the humans joined the Alliance, a threat emerges that nobody else can solve, there is only one thing left to try.





	now...I see

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't supposed be anything serious or even good for that matter, i was hooked on the whole humans are space orcs things i am a guy for shooters and making things go kaboom so this is were it was going to end up. 
> 
> i like playing spot the reference so tell when you see it!. 
> 
> even though i do not think this is any good, please live a kudos or comment if there is something that you liked about it. enjoy!

Log 1 of captain Zaresh of the exploration ship CES-Adventure - post human contact.

Recently we have been contacted by a new species of intelligent creatures from the sol system of the Milky way galaxy, contact was achieved via radio wave that was sent to our receivers on the ship.

They seemed like nice people and subsequently allowed to join the Alliance. Well, it isn’t really an alliance, just a group of different species that agreed to follow the same rules with each and help each other when needed.

While the Humans technology was primitive in comparison to the rest of the races, their scientific knowledge of the universe was far superior to our own and so in return for their understanding we gave them the technology to catch up with the rest of us.

While I say that is was recent, it was 50 galactic years ago now and they have settled in well. They have been peaceful so far and have been eager to make sure that their kind of intentions were clear.

Log 2 of Captain Zaresh of the exploration ship CES-Adventure – 100 galactic years after contact.

Even after all of this time, learning about the Humans past, what we have seen is contradictory to what their “internet” of information tells us. It tells us of wars between themselves and the loss of millions of lives, but that is not what we see now. Now we see a generally calm place with some bickering and hostile engagements but no wars.

I don’t really see how they could be good at war anyway, yes, they are the same height as we are and have about the same muscle capacity as us, they have weaker skin and have not many redundancies in their body. But if they can survive for this long on a planet like that then there might be something that we’re missing.

Log 3 of Captain Zaresh of the exploration ship CES-Adventure – 100 galactic years after contact.

The Alliance has entered a war with a race of large, hardened spiders from a planet in the outer system of the Alliance space. So Far, we know nothing about them other than the fact that they are hard to kill. And believe me, we tried.

All of us have tried, other than the humans. Lately the humans have been less interactive with the Alliance due to some of their own issues so we can only hope that they have something that can help us or else we are all surely doomed.

I find it to be unlikely that they have the capability to aid us to their apparent peaceful and currently war-less stance on things, but I have seen many a more surprising turn of events in my lifetime.

Log 4 of captain Zaresh of the exploration ship CES-Adventure – 110 galactic years after contact.

The spiders have been spreading with the systems closest to their own at an alarming rate, I don’t know if there is anything that we can do to stop this from happening.

More detailed scans of the spiders have been deeply troubling, they indicate that the spiders are as tall as we are and are spreading out much faster than anything we can even begin to comprehend.

Just recently we sent out a small ship of observers to keep track of the spiders rate of expansion, they did not return, the last thing we heard from them were screams as the spiders clawed trough the hull of the ship, and the sight of furry legs blurring the image.

It isn’t just the intelligent beings that they’re after but anything that can be eaten, will be.

Log 5 of Captain Zaresh of the exploration ship CES-Adventure – 120 galactic years of contact.

Our calls to the humans have been answered, they arrived in droves in their ships to the core of the Alliance. But I am deeply concerned, none of the human ships have any weapons on them, well, they have point defense guns and small anti-personnel guns on the inside, so I don’t know how they plan to do this.

I am hoping to meet with the admiral and head of the assault force in the coming days to find out what their plan is for dealing with this threat. Though I admit that the ships that now orbit this station are rather impressive, they are all nearly as big as the station itself and would fit about 3 of our own ships within them comfortably.

To the best of my currently limited knowledge they are troop transports and cargo vessels though they all do look like warships with their paint schemes and naming systems. I am still deeply worried for our lives, if we do not do something soon enough then we won’t have enough time to do anything at all.

Log 6 of Captain Zaresh of the exploration ship CES-Adventure – 120 galactic years after contact

Today was the day that I met with the admiral of the capital class ship and the head of the attack force. His name is E. Kenway, a welsh captain known for being ruthless in combat and his second in command is A. Bonny, an Irish woman known also for being fierce in a fight.

He helpfully offered me a tour of his ship and the weapons that he had on board. The crew were nice enough to sit and talk with me about what it is that they do on the ship, a lot of them said that they were pilots though at the time I was unaware of any other smaller craft on board. It was only when I was shown into the hanger bays of the ship that I saw what it was that they would be piloting.

Huge mechanical monsters with legs and guns and thick armour, thicker than anything I had ever seen before.

They had their own mechanical spiders sat there in the hanger too, though this one had a cockpit in the head, a huge strange looking gun at the front of the body and a hole in the back with some kind of projectile in them.

I realized in that moment, the reason that they don’t have guns on the ship is because they weren’t needed in space, all of the power was needed on the ground when they were dealing with the spiders.

I looked him the eye started asking some serious questions that I had been thinking about for some time now, “Captain, I have never seen anything like this, I read that humans have a dark past full of fighting and war, but you seem so calm with everyone. This doesn’t look like something that you would come up with”.

He looked at me and chuckled to himself, “you see, we have never changed from those people that you read about, we just get along with other species. But as natural predators and warriors, war and fighting is what we do. Even though we haven’t shown force to any of you, doesn’t mean that we don’t know what force is or how to use it. What you see on this ship is standard military equipment for the human race, we have bigger and we have smaller but this is normal for us. Fighting is part of who we are, and if you have done any reading on our biology then you also know that this is literally what we were made for.”.

Before I had a chance to say anything else, hundreds of crew in the hanger bay all began to shout out the same thing, it was hard to recognize due to our lower tolerance for noise, but it was clear that they meant business and it was part of what they were born to do.

But it also made me question, how dangerous could they really be? If something like this is normal for them, then what did they do when they felt threatened or were defending their own space. Something I hoped I would never have to see.

For the rest of the day I went around and talked with the crew of the ship learning its capabilities, after the captains authorization of course.

From what they told me, for a ship this large, it was normal for there to be no hanger but instead have a long barreled cannon that ran the length of the ship and fire things faster than light. Just think about that! They can take something and send it faster than what we could even see. The target would be dead before they’d even known they were being shot.

The engines were also pretty normal. Able to travel faster than light but not able to go as fast as their purely combat based ships. Our ships are considerably faster but they don’t have both the armour of these ships or the massive guns that lined the sides of the hull. Imagine what we could do with this kind of technology.

Log 7 of Captain Zaresh of the exploration ship CES-Adventure – 121 galactic years after contact.

It has been a year since the human forces arrived at the central station and they have done a year of planning and strategizing, it isn’t something I have seen done before, but they are ready now.

As I type out this log, the engines on the ships are being spun up and checked from their year of silence. Every door, every gun, every piece of hull plating, every member of staff and everything and anything that could be tested was being scrutinized so that it was the best that it could be.

This could be the last log that you read, or it might be were it gets good. That isn’t something I can answer just yet.

Though it is only the humans in this force, they have offered to take me along with them and see first hand what it is that they do, and to learn some new things about the everyday life of a human and what makes what they are.

I eagerly accepted the offer. To see something like this after losing ourselves is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I want to see what power really means.

Log 8 of Captain Zaresh of the exploration ship CES-Adventure – 122 galactic years after contact.

This was the first day of the fight against the now name “Arachnis Hostilis” apparently named using one of the humans many ancient languages, this is something that I could understand, we too sometimes name things using one our old languages.

Today was the day I saw something I thought only happened in stories.

The day began at 0600 ship time which was early, but as a species as hardworking as ours, we shared the same philosophy that that the humans do, I think they call it “the early bird gets the worm” though I don’t know what either of those things are.

As arose from my deep rest, the rest of my ship mates were already gone and getting on with their duty. How on earth can they do this with so little rest. ‘how on earth’, you see what I did there? Anyway, by the time I got to the bridge, it was already in a flurry of activity and chatting, they have more energy than me and that’s for sure.

Captain Kenway was sat in his seat at the front of the bridge, the bridge itself was about a quarter of the way from the front and sat on the bottom of the ship so that everything below it could be seen.

He was typing away on his console faster than I think I can move my fingers. Ours aren’t like theirs, ours are long and a little more pointy on the end and were made for grip rather than mobility and speed.

I walked up to the side of his chair and looked down to him, now looking out the window in front of him at the planet surface.

“Captain? why is everyone in such a hurry at the moment”.

He didn’t take his eyes from the planet surface, and a smile grew on his face, then he answered me, “we’re about to take the first planet back from them, I know nobody lived here but it wasn’t theirs to take”.

“shouldn’t we be down on the surface for that Captain?”.

This time he did look at me, and he laughed, “don’t be absurd, that would risk the security of the ship, the tanks and mechs are designs to fall out of orbit on top of the enemy and then clear them. When the planet is clear, then we land on the surface and load them back onto the ship. Take a seat and watch”.

He gestured to the seat next to him which looked like it was made purposely to accommodate my larger frame, so I did, and I watched.

In groups or maybe 9 or 10, the pilots radioed to the Captain and then dropped out of the side, a minute after the call I could see them in great balls of fire falling down to the surface. Like miniature asteroids that were about to bombard the planet into submission.

On screens around the room, the images appeared showing what the pilots saw, it was horrifying to say the least. Thousands upon thousands of human sized spiders rushing over to them in wave after wave of reckless abandon. It gave me shivers just to see it, and that’s something I didn’t even know I could do.

One pilot started laying into the beasts with his guns, small barrels that fired faster than I could even track, when they struck the target, it set it alight and before I knew it the spider was dead.

I wondered why none of the others were firing when the captain shouted over the room, “alright we know it works now, give them everything”.

Then in a blaze of flame and banging, the spiders were pummeled again and again with bullets as they fell in groups, surrendering to the flames. All the while, the Captain sat with a smile on his face, lightly chuckling to himself as he watched his men and woman carve their way through the hoard.

It was creepy I must say, I thought it gruesome and horrid, but Kenway, he seemed to love every minute of it.

Log 9 of Captain Zaresh of the exploration ship CES-Adventure – 123 galactic years after contact.

We have spent the last year going from system to system, planet to planet, killing millions on millions of the spiders as we went. There was only one left, the home planet of the species. As I sit here on the bridge of the capital ship, I cannot see the surface, not because of clouds or gasses because there are that many of them on it that they cover every bit of ground and then climb on each other.

I expected a repeat of what they had done every time before, drop the tanks and burn them like a disease, but as the Captain walked onto the bridge, and after the crew stood at attention of his arrival, he opened a comms channel with the heart of the Alliance on the station.

“this is Captain Kenway of the UEN-dreadnought on station above the final Arachnis Hostilis planet awaiting confirmation of orbital bombardment”.

The human relay on the station took a minute to gather the decision of the others in the Alliance and then reported back, “orbital bombardment is confirmed, blow em to hell”.

“alright guys let’s get started” he shouted to one of the officers over the back of his chair, “ready the MAC Gun”.

“aye sir”. On the bow of the ship there was a door that ran from the front, halfway back to the bridge, it collapsed into the hull and slowly a long, powerful looking gun was lowering down out of the hole. It appeared to be held in place and unable to move from facing straight ahead.

“take aim at the planet”.

“aye sir”, the whole ship moved to face the planet surface, the controls were handed off to computers for the aiming system as something as large as this was hard to aim”.

“load the atomic shells”. I had read about these in a book on human weaponry, it uses atom splitting to create explosions big enough to take out a quarter a planet this size.

Five minutes of agonizing silence later, an officer called the ready mark. Now waiting on the captains all clear, I sat and watched the barrel of the gun start glowing a light orange down the length in a thin strip.

“hold onto something”, Kenway yelled, “fire” she shouted next, and then everything was a blur, all I could see was the wave of orange light that coated everything on the bridge.

We re positioned and we did it again, and again, and again, until there was nothing left, no ground left to hide under. They were gone.

This is the last log you will read on the infestation of the Arachnis Hostilis on the outer rim of our space, the job Is done and I am going home.

Thanks to Captain Kenway and his small fleet, this part of the galaxy is safe.

Log 10/final log of Captain Zaresh of the exploration ship CES-Adventure – 133 galactic years after contact.

For the past 10 years after we got back from the outer rim, I have dedicated my life to learning about the humans and how they can be so calm and cool yet so ready to kill in a moments notice.

I though at the time that the technology that they brought to us was the most powerful thing that you could imagine, oh how wrong I was.

What they brought was but a sliver of what they can do, they have ships that can split planets to the core, power plants that surround an entire sun. guns that can split a ship in two at the press of a button without feeling a thing.

In their own system there is peace with the small fighting here and there to be expected, but in the places outside of their space they are heavily armed and able to overcome any obstacle. I was with them once when they use an ice asteroid to terraform a planet so that they could live on it. And I have seen them fight back an entire species of intelligent life just like us with no issues.

From a distance they look like they know peace, but there is no peace in the human nature, only the absence of war. I was once blind to this drive to be the deadliest thing alive, I was blind to what it feels like to be the apex predator no matter where you are. I was blind, but now…I see.


End file.
